


Taking Root

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts SK [18]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, F/M, Jealousy, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: While visiting Edo for a festival, Sesshoumaru is most displeased to see how close the miko and the half-breed still appear to be.





	Taking Root

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Sesshoumaru being jealous

“Sesshoumaru-sama!” Rin welcomed him with a delighted smile. The expression was familiar, but Sesshoumaru noted with a pang that the face was changing; already hovering between that of a girl and a young woman.

“I’m so glad you came!”

“Hnn.” Sesshoumaru inclined his head. “I trust you have been well?”

“Oh, yes. I was so excited about the festival I couldn’t sleep last night.”

Rin grabbed his hand, tugged him towards the village.

They’d put up festive decortions. People were gathered around the feast that had been laid out.

The old miko was there. The slayer and the monk as well, and their ever growing brood of children. Kohaku nodded at him in welcome, and Sesshoumaru nodded back.

Inuyasha locked eyes with him for a brief moment, then looked away, scowling.

Sesshoumaru ignored him and sat down next to Rin.

He listened to snatches of conversations around him. Dutifully ate everything Rin piled into his bowl. Sipped tea and downed the occasional cup of sake.   

And most of all, he tried not to stare at the young, blue-eyed miko, sitting next to Inuyasha.

He couldn’t really tell why, but every time he caught a glimpse of her, chatting and laughing beside the half breed, he grew irritated.

When he glanced over and saw the miko pouring sake for Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru could no longer stay silent and grit his teeth.

“I thought the miko and Inuyasha were no longer romantically involved,” he commented to Rin.

“Oh, they’re not,” Rin replied. “They separated months ago, and they were having problems long before that.”

“They do not seem to be having any problems now,” Sesshoumaru said, taken aback by the venom in his voice.

Luckily, Rin didn’t seem to have noticed his slip.

“They’re working on it, because they want to stay friends,” she told him. Then, her voice lowered into a confidential whisper. “It’s been pretty rough on them, though the decision to break up was mutual. It’s been getting better between them only in the last couple of weeks.”

“What kind of problems were they having?” Sesshoumaru asked, his eyes narrowed as he watched the miko smile at Inuyasha.

“They were disagreeing a lot. And their tempers clashed pretty often.” Rin was quiet for a moment, then looked up at Sesshoumaru. “Do you think people can miss their moment?”

Sesshoumaru blinked at the sudden question. “I am not entirely certain I understand your meaning.”

“It’s something Kagome said, that they had missed their moment.”

“People change over time,” Sesshoumaru said, trying not to think about that stranger hovering around the edges of Rin’s familiar face. “Some more than others. So I suppose it is possible.”

Rin sighed. “It seems sad somehow. They deserved to be happy.”

“They seem happy now,” Sesshoumaru said, his gaze lingering on the miko.

Rin looked over as well. “They do,” she agreed. “I guess sometimes people are happier apart than they are together.”

“I guess so,” Sesshoumaru conceded – and for some reason, felt a little lighter.

 

 


End file.
